The Sanguine Coast
The House of Ashelanar remains a small but influential seafaring house with operations across the eastern seaboard of Quel'thalas. For centuries, the Ashelanars not only provided a significant contribution to imported magic based resources, but also some of the kingdom’s finest skilled swordsmen and women. Since the fall and the current head losing trade agreements, the house has fallen into the shadow of other larger coastal operations. As of now, their current land is an eighteen mile stretch of coastline on Quel'thalas’s north eastern seaboard. These are the homelands of Felo'thore Emberfell and Thordemar Emberfell's mother. Geography The Sanguine Coast’s name derives from the warm tone of the sand along its beaches. This is predominately due to the red shellfish and muscles that inhabit the waters. Silky sands along the northern coastline give way to rough rocky beaches further south towards the Duskwither territory. The easternmost stretches of the Eversong Forest line the perimeter of the coastal lowlands. The natural valley cut through the eastern mountains provide an exceptional trade route directly to Silvermoon City. Places of Interest Sanctum of the Stars Scholars and mystics of the region seek the region’s seat of knowledge here. The modest spires here serve as both an archive of port operations and a catalog of artifacts imported, all of which are documented before leaving the region and traveling in to Silvermoon. ' ' Ashelanar Manor ''' The seat of management in the region, the castle encompasses the northernmost island with windows that overlook a direct plummet to the sea below. It is here where Lord Laedron Ashelanar and his grandfathers before him raised family overlooking the bay and the satin beaches of his land. '''Stoneton The heart of the region, the busy town of Stoneton is operated and managed by the Ashelanar family but is a hustling and bustling port for civilians both local and visiting. Here is where you will find a plethora of skilled tradesmen and the town takes great pride in its local affair. Imports are processed and shipped out of Stoneton. The Silvermoon Reliquary's Kalimdor branch works out of offices in the South Eastern end of the town, lead under the late Dr. Magnus Ashelanar. Stoneton Port ' A bustling harbor of ships both commercial and leisure. The southern stretch of the bay is a spacious marina and its western stretch serves as trading docks. ' ' '''Folley’s Light Tower ' The iconic seven-spire high lighthouse lit with an eternal arcane flame stands as a ward against the bludgeoning rocks of the Duskwither Shallows and guides ships safely into port. '''Goldenmew The seat of Agrucultural production, Goldenmew’s loamy soils keep Stoneton fed well year round. The farm also produces rices and soy for export, as well as provide training grounds for Ashelanar Spellbreakers. The rocks that jut from the fields here are a wondrous sight. Duskwither Shallows Mercy be to the poor vessel that gets trapped among the rocks and shallow water of Duskwither’s northern border. Folley’s Light has saved many ships from the ill fate, but the few unlucky ones have run aground with ghostly prows jutting from the water. Category:Places